


Crown Killer

by emptyvessel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, also known as let's see how many aus i can shove in this one, does this even have a plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyvessel/pseuds/emptyvessel
Summary: when his soulmate mark pulsed for the first time, it woke him up to a gun pointed into his face





	Crown Killer

Jaehyun tried not to wince as his back met the hard marble pillar that was somehow placed a bit too conveniently for the person smirking into his face. He could feel the sharpness of the blade placed against his neck, knowing that one wrong move would easily give him a new scar. His heart was racing, there was sweat trickling down his temples, his breathing a bit laboured after all the running he did not expect he had to do on a Sunday evening, and he had lost.

"I recall you saying something about winning?"

The stone cold facade Jaehyun had been sporting for the past hour broke. Perhaps he was a bit too mesmerized by the bright eyes staring right into his soul, triumph twinkling in the honey-like irises. One second ago all he could find in them were sheer determination, not an ounce of mercy given as the host charged into Jaehyun’s direction - his sword always just a centimeter away from his face.

Jaehyun thought the smile on his face was phenomenal.

The blade was lowered, giving the ravenhead room to finally breathe. He wasn't even supposed to be affected. His whole life had been about training to do the exact opposite. Funny how one person could have this much power over him, something he never thought he'd give ever so willingly.

"I clearly underestimated you, My Grace." He whispered, still breathless, but this time not because of being chased around with a sword. This time it was just from realizing who it was right in front of him.

His weakness. His Achilles heel.

His love.

Jaehyun barely had the chance to register the clanging sound vibrating all through the empty room before a pair of hands found their way on his cheeks, pulling him in for what felt like the best kiss he has ever tasted. The weapon lay dormant at their feet, and this time Jaehyun didn't really mind the hard surface digging into his back. His own sword was all the way across the room, long forgotten, and to be honest Jaehyun could really care less, especially with the way his breath was now completely knocked out of his chest.

He wasn’t quite sure what it was this time - every kiss with Taeyong had been different as of now - but Jaehyun couldn’t find himself to form any coherent thought, not with hands gripping the hair on the back of his head, soft but fierce lips claiming his own pliant ones, and just the general presence of Taeyong was driving him insane.

It always had.

Right from the moment their marks glowed, Jaehyun knew Taeyong would be a liability, an inconvenience to him. The first one was proven merely seconds after said meeting. Jaehyun had felt his whole body shudder into defeat the moment their eyes met, the sniper in his hands lowered without a second thought. Taeyong, who was in bed at the time, had merely moved or done anything to alert the guards Jaehyun knew was just outside the door, perhaps too stunned that his soulmate was there to assassinate him.

Jaehyun quickly collected himself before the other could do anything remotely concerning, and had flung himself out of the exact window he came in from.

Despite the thousands and thousands of thoughts running through his head after that, Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile when a head immediately poked out of the windows, alarmed eyes scanning the area for a person, anyone at all. Perhaps it was the fact that he had just jumped out of the fifth floor of a castle. Perhaps it was the fact that he even managed to get inside, and was still there watching from the building across. Not that Taeyong saw him or anything, not for a long while.

Or perhaps it was the way Taeyong didn’t run away from danger, and instead towards it.

After failing, which was an inconvenience to his clean streak, Jaehyun had some loose ends to get rid off, because he was sure as hell was not going to kill his own soulmate. It had been his golden rule ever since he started, just in case (Jaehyun was a romantic like that, though others might not agree of how that was  _ romantic _ ), and he wasn’t going to back off now, especially when his other half was the prince of the country.

Nothing for self-benefit, of course. Jaehyun didn’t think he was ever going to present himself, not after that, and the thought of settling down was never for someone with a life like his, anyway. Perhaps it was sad, that the prince wouldn’t have his soulmate either, but princes get married off on a daily. One more wouldn’t have caused a stir.

The next inconvenience came when Taeyong showed up on his front door.

It had been a good four months since the dreaded incident happened, and Jaehyun was living peacefully knowing that he wasn’t burdened by the guilt of killing his own soulmate, when a series of knocks came by his door, and instinctively he had his hand reaching for his gun.

He didn’t even manage to get to the cameras before Taeyong spoke out. “Open up, Jaehyun. I know you’re in there.” He had half a mind to escape from the back door when the prince’s familiar voice spoke up again. “There are guards at every corner of this property, and there’s a high chance that there’s no place for you to run. So I would like it very much if you’d let me in. Just me, no one else.”

Jaehyun’s interest spiked up at that. He had spent most of his days monitoring the prince from afar, and now he was just ten feet away from him, not staying away like Jaehyun would’ve expected him to.

Hell, he even found him. No one has ever found him before. The prince even knew his name.

Seeing that he had no choice, and also curious out of his wits, Jaehyun unlocked his door, revealing a cold face he had come to memorize every detail of.

True to his words, just a brief sweep of the perimeter proved that he actually had nowhere to run. Sighing, Jaehyun stepped aside, allowing room for the prince to enter. Taeyong nodded to his guard before he made Jaehyun close the door, leaving just the two of them in that particular space.

The assassin gave the guards outside an uninterested look before his attention went back to the prince. He was probably going to get executed after this anyway. Maybe a chance to actually have a conversation with his soulmate wouldn’t hurt (though he’d have no idea why his ex-target would even talk to him, really).

Taeyong held himself up straight, eyes cold and uninterested as he studied Jaehyun’s face. Perhaps people usually crumble under such gaze - it would probably be impossible not to. But Jaehyun was not any other people. He was a cold-blooded killer, an assassin with so many death counts resting on his shoulders, someone who had nothing to lose. The prince had nothing on him.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Your Highness?” He started, putting on a charming smile. Pretending came so easily to him that nothing in his facial expression changed. Calm. Despite all the adrenaline rushing through his veins. This was the first time for him to see Taeyong up close, closer than the night their marks glowed.

Indeed, the prince was everything his outside information had to say. The definition of the word perfection. One thing Jaehyun couldn’t do was stop staring.

That was, until a solid slap landed on his cheek.

He had been through worse, even tortured for months on past missions. The slap barely stung, like Taeyong was holding back, but it still turned Jaehyun’s face to the side at the impact that he did not expect to receive.

“That,” the prince said, voice low yet unwavering, “was for not coming back.”

After that day, Jaehyun easily learned that Taeyong was filled with so much anger, his poor neglected, lovable boy. Though months had passed since the prince apologized for the strike, and told him that no one knew who he was except for his one personal bodyguard who helped tracked his  _ dumb secret assassin ass _ down (Taeyong’s words, not his), Jaehyun still felt like the prince was angry at him. Always. Maybe not solely at him, but he was always filled with that fire burning him from the inside.

The way he kissed, like now, was solid proof. Taeyong kissed him like he was furious, desperately trying to find an outlet to channel the anger out so they wouldn’t gather in his chest, pulling him down, suffocating him. And Jaehyun was always there to take it in. It was the least he could do after leaving Taeyong behind, making him feel abandoned from the one person he had believed all his life not to.

Jaehyun made sure to kiss him back softly, showing him that he was worthy of love, even if it came from a hitman who absolutely did not deserve such emotions back. Months of spending time with Taeyong had proved him of an emotion that had never even crossed his mind before, and if he thought he could hate Taeyong, he was wrong. Completely wrong.

His arms slowly made its way around Taeyong’s small waist, pulling the older flushed against his chest, letting their mark illuminate in between them at the close proximity. He allowed the prince to explore his mouth, press himself closer, claiming what was his.

The identical roses on their necks were glowing, pulsing in a way that made Jaehyun’s head spin and his whole world tilt on its axis. It didn’t help that Taeyong’s kisses alone were enough to make his knees weak, the marks just had to make his heart whole. This was never supposed to happen. He never expected to love, give or receive, and yet here he was. Drowning on air. Melting under the ice. Knowing only one name to breathe in.

It was so inconvenient how he was now able to be rendered useless by one single person, and how he now had a weakness, a spot for all his countless enemies to jab on. Jaehyun never thought he’d have this.

But Taeyong was easily his nuisance, in the best way possible.

 

 

 

This time, Jaehyun knocked on the window.

He barely had to wait for the clutch to open, not that he couldn’t have done it himself, but he enjoyed seeing the way Taeyong tried to keep his face straight whenever he had to come and push the windows open, like he’d rather be doing something else. They both knew he didn’t, and that it was all an act regardless of how it showed from the outside.

“You’re not Spiderman, you know?” He grumbled, letting Jaehyun climb inside his room. The assassin snorted. He might as well be one. “There’s a perfectly functioning door, right there. Free for you to use.”

A chuckle escaped Jaehyun as he leaned against the windowsill. “I like to prove to your guards what a poor job they’re doing at protecting you.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. He was back on his desk, mountains of papers waiting for him to go through. They both knew if anyone that wasn’t Jaehyun attempted what he just did, they’d be dead in a heartbeat. And that the guards outside probably heard that. Jaehyun liked the fact that he could hurt some feelings around here.

“Did practicing help with your nerves?” He asked, pulling Taeyong up from his seat. There were certainly better things to do at 11 pm, like sleeping, and not working all night long. And sometimes, Taeyong needed to be reminded of that.

His prince gave in easily, and that was Jaehyun’s hint to understand just how tired he was. As always, he was ready, taking the older into his arms and allowed Taeyong to rest, promising him that it was alright to take a break and not push himself into insanity.

“You’re a horrible partner to have a duel with.”

Jaehyun laughed softly as the words were mumbled into his skin. Trust Taeyong to insult him even when he was close to passing out. “I would’ve beaten you if we weren’t using ancient weapons. Who even uses swords anymore? No one’s going to protect you with long blades that take way too long to get out of the sheath.”

Taeyong slacked against his soulmate’s body, face buried into his neck. All his guards down. All his barriers gone. Jaehyun was his safety, despite how ironic it was.

It was silent for a while, and yet neither of them minded. They stood in the middle of the huge room with no words being said, content in each other’s arms, taking in every ounce of security the other had to give, and giving back just as much as they took.

“Why are you still here?” Taeyong asked out of nowhere, his voice small. Not angry or accusatory, just wanting to know. Perhaps desperate, even. Jaehyun could tell he had been meaning to ask for a long time. “Is it just because of the bond? Because you can leave, you know. Your secret’s safe with me, and it will always be.”

Jaehyun pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Oh, Taeyong, his sad, sad boy. “Is it still hard to believe that I’m here because I want to be? Because I want you?”

The prince sighed, pulling away. Jaehyun wanted him back, but he gave Taeyong the space he needed. His eyes were tired, the ice now gone and replaced with a sheen of fresh, unshed tears. He looked vulnerable. Taeyong’s never vulnerable.

“You matter to me,” Jaehyun whispered, hoping that his shock wasn’t showing through his voice. This was new to him, to see his soulmate this open with his emotions. “You matter most.”

Taeyong avoided his eyes, tearing Jaehyun’s heart apart in the process. “And how do you know that’s not the mark talking for you?”

It hurt seeing Taeyong so broken, so hopeless and so unwilling to accept that he was capable of being loved. Jaehyun’s thorough research since the first day they met had told him enough of how being the fourth prince took a much worse toll on Taeyong that it should have. Constantly being overshadowed by his brothers and sisters, no matter how much effort he puts to be visible in his family’s eyes, had destroyed him in ways that would take Jaehyun years to mend, or even convince otherwise. If it was even possible. If Taeyong would even listen.

He didn’t know who to blame. Because Taeyong was amazing, lots of people saw that. Everyone but the people Taeyong wanted to see. And Jaehyun loathed the royal family for that. His prince was brought up treated like he was broken, so it was no surprise that he had grown to believe that he was.

He wanted to get rid of the pain Taeyong was keeping accumulated in his every fiber of his being.

Jaehyun took a step forward, making sure that the older approved of the proximity, and he almost sighed in relief when Taeyong didn’t flinch away. “Hey,” he called out, softly pulling Taeyong’s chin up. The tears were gone, and Jaehyun could see him building his wall back up again. He had to get in before that could happen.

His thumb slowly caressed the small rose perfectly placed on Taeyong’s neck, keeping their eyes locked. “I think I would’ve loved you even in a universe where these marks didn’t exist.”

Taeyong scoffed weakly, no venom. “You left, or did you forget that?”

That was still his biggest regret, but he had a reason to. “Because you were in danger, and I had to eliminate that threat before I could come back to you.” Jaehyun knew this. “I would’ve come back sooner or later. I just needed you to be safe first.”

Taeyong looked away. “Did the mark stop you from pulling the trigger?”

“No.” Jaehyun pressed, his words meant to be a promise. “The mark only told me you were my soulmate. I didn’t pull the trigger because I wanted you to live. And that I wanted to see you live. I needed it. I don’t think it was below me to terminate my own soulmate if I needed to, regardless of my rule. I break them all the time.” He cupped Taeyong’s cheeks, pulling him back to look at his face. “But I didn’t do that to you because I wanted you. Right from the start.”

He could physically feel the doubt in Taeyong’s eyes, but Rome wasn’t built in a day. It would take a very long time for them, especially in their circumstances, but Jaehyun knew Taeyong was every answer he needed and he wasn’t going to give up so easily. Not in a million years.

“Okay.” Came Taeyong’s small reply, pulling a smile out of Jaehyun.

He wouldn’t give this up for anything.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

To everyone else but Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Taeyong’s one personal bodyguard (he barely knew anything), the two met each other on one of Taeyong’s work trips, the ones he kept private. The timing made it easy and fitting, because Jaehyun did climb up the castle walls that first time just a day after Taeyong’s actual flight back home from a personal visit to the borders. In the public’s eyes, Jaehyun was a high-profile businessman, a cover story his agency always had provided for him, and also one he took on the side. No one knew what he actually was, and up to this day, Jaehyun still didn’t know how Taeyong found him.

“Your identity will never be compromised, I can assure that. People can search as much as they can on you, and I’ll still be the only one who knows.” The glint in Taeyong’s eyes when Jaehyun asked made the assassin believe that his prince was far more cunning that he gave him credit for.

Now Jaehyun tags along to the balls and fancy business meetings Taeyong had to attend, letting himself complain as soon as they were out of everyone’s earshot because Taeyong liked it when he does.  _ Someone else finally understands my pain _ , he said once, and Jaehyun enjoyed being liked by Taeyong.

Sometimes Taeyong pointed out how perfectly mannered he was for someone that came into the royal family such a short period of time, so Jaehyun would let himself slip sometimes, keeping his vast knowledge of proper etiquette for a future time. He knew so much about so many, quick to see what ill intention people had towards his soulmate, especially at dinners and public events, things that Taeyong’s guards could never pick up on.

“Your drink is drugged, so I’ll be taking that away, and we can pretend I just asked you to dance, yeah?” Jaehyun whispered one time at an after party, swiftly taking Taeyong’s glass and returning it back to a passing waiter before he pulled his lovely prince away to a more crowded area, waiting for approval on the dancing bit.

Taeyong schooled his expression perfectly as he allowed himself to be whisked away, but Jaehyun could see the smirk under the poker face he had donned. “Just pretend? I’d love to dance with you.”

Jaehyun hummed, already taking his hand. “We sadly have to keep this dance PG, so play nice.” Taeyong laughed under his breath as Jaehyun pulled him in, knowing that their marks were gleaming for everyone to see. And boy were they looking.

“Which one was it this time?” He asked, always too curious for his own benefit.

The assassin twirled him around gently, his face dashing as ever, as if they weren’t in the middle of discussing something that Taeyong could have the person executed for. That would only mean exposing Jaehyun’s identity, and that was a mess he never wanted either of them to clean up.

“Your four o’clock, navy blue suit.” Jaehyun whispered as he pulled Taeyong close, smiling when the prince spun them around to have a look. Truly, he could easily be an agent with how perfectly flawless that subtlety was. “I believe he was one of your suitors? Candidates, anyway.”

Taeyong smirked this time. He liked him jealous. “Isn’t it a great thing you came along before any of that disaster could happen? I could have been married off to some weirdo otherwise.”

Jaehyun chuckled, ending their short dance. “You say that as if I don’t have blood on my hands. Weirdo doesn’t even cover it.”

The prince shrugged, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. There was a fond look in his eyes when he pulled back, regardless of how cold his whole face would’ve appeared to everyone else. Jaehyun was an expert in knowing Taeyong’s layers, and he believed he was the only one who could.

“I don’t think anyone in this room has perfectly clean hands, Jaehyun. And I know you know that.”

A mere glance at the faces looking their way gave Jaehyun all the answer he needed. He knew that perfectly well.

 

 

 

They were not supposed to stay in the same personal chambers due to all the unwed bullshit the whole castle stood by. Jaehyun was even given his own room for whenever he felt like coming by on days he didn’t want to stay at home, away from Taeyong. It wasn’t like the prince could always stay at his, anyway. This was the better option.

Not that the rule stayed effective longer than a month, much to the disappointment of everyone but the two of them.

It did, however, gave Jaehyun so much satisfaction when Taeyong started to stand up for himself, no longer following the picture perfect mold he had been living on before this. If Jaehyun had to climb the windows before, he now only had to wait for Taeyong to pull him inside his room by the front doors, ignoring the way his guards would look hesitantly at each other. A part of Jaehyun loved that.

They’d spend a few good minutes kissing against the closed doors too, just to tick them off. No one could do anything, anyway.

Taeyong’s brothers would look at Jaehyun as a bad influence, now that they didn’t have their doll of a brother anymore. This Taeyong no longer obeyed to their wants like a puppet on strings, and instead had blossomed into something that would put half of Jaehyun’s colleagues to shame. He was still closed off and reserved, for the most part, but Jaehyun knew he now cared much less about the false expectation planted deep inside his brain.

However, that didn’t mean Taeyong was no longer affected by his surroundings.

“We can always move out.” Jaehyun had suggested, whispering his words into Taeyong’s silky brown hair as the prince finally found himself breathing again. Tonight he had wordlessly climbed into Jaehyun’s arms, sobs wracking through his chest, possibly due to the dinner they just had with the whole family all together. It took the assassin everything not to drive every butter knife straight into the skulls of everyone there, save for the king and queen who tried their best not to respond to any of the words thrown by Taeyong’s other siblings. Goodness knew he could.

Taeyong said nothing, still buried into Jaehyun’s chest as they lay in bed, desperately taking in all the safety Jaehyun had to offer. His brain buzzed with all the mean statements he thought he had grown out of, but some of them hit a new low and Taeyong could only hold in so much at a time.

He was proud of himself though, because a Taeyong before this would never have slammed his utensils down and talked back to correct anyone’s wrong opinions about him at the dinner table. Where on earth did all that courage come from, he had no idea, but seeing Jaehyun hide his laugh behind a cough next to him actually kept him sane, and he managed to pull through right to the very end.

It disappeared the moment they were alone, though. Taeyong felt all the suppressed anxiety climb up to his throat, restricting his chest until he couldn’t breathe, and he wouldn’t have managed to pick himself back up if Jaehyun wasn’t there.

On days like this, he wondered how on earth did he survive anything at all without his soulmate before.

Jaehyun said something, he heard it - now if he could just focus, get back to him and remember the words. The way Jaehyun’s hand was gently massaging his back gave him something to zone in on, anchoring him to the ground. The younger was waiting for him to get back, ever so patiently, knowing it’ll take a while before a proper conversation could be made.

And as if Taeyong was a transparent sheet of paper, Jaehyun saw right through him, pressing a soft assuring kiss on his temple to remind Taeyong that he was there. “It’s okay. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” He breathed Jaehyun in. “I’m here to stay.”

For once, Taeyong told himself to believe that Jaehyun was telling the truth.

 

 

 

Taeyong answered him the morning after.

The prince was in the middle of some paperwork, and Jaehyun was doing his own job because he knew better than to disturb Taeyong while he was working. They were both sat in front of each other with the huge mahogany table in between them, one typing away while the other went through document after document without any break.

Jaehyun was in the middle of hacking into an underground organization when Taeyong placed his pen down.

“I don’t think I can move out. Not really.”

This perked the younger’s interest, and he decided that the work could wait. There was no rush to do crime anyway. Especially when he would never get caught.

Taeyong had this look on his face that made him look so small, like he had so many things held against him and he was trying his best to shoulder all of them, and Jaehyun thought he’d make a great King if only the hierarchy wasn’t such a big part of the crown. “Why? I don’t think there’s any rule stating that you have to stay here.”

The older shook his head. “It’s much easier to keep track of my brothers when I’m not so far away.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, not expecting that for a reason. Taeyong sighed, and pulled out a file from the safe underneath the table. Jaehyun took it, and the contents were not something he expected.

“You were sent by my own brother, Jaehyun. Your employer for Mission: Frost was my own flesh and blood.” The assassin choked on air. It had been the first case that he wasn’t given any information about his client, but he didn’t really give it much thought after failing to track the source. Taeyong had been promised safety by his agency, and though he itched to know, Jaehyun left it at that. This, he did not see coming.

The way Taeyong spoke of it as if it was no big deal made Jaehyun wonder just how good the prince would be as an agent himself. It was always what he thought of the older. He was  _ the  _ perfect spy, and here was proof.

“You always wanted to know how I knew where to find you. I had my own strings I pulled, and my brother got tangled in the webs. It led me to you, and it also led me to him.” Anger boiled inside of Jaehyun. Taeyong’s own brother. “I made your agency choose a side, mine or his. And they chose you. I can’t even begin to imagine what a splendid agent you actually are, Jaehyun, because they were very not ready to lose their best man. In a blink of an eye, my brother was rejected, thus the sudden end of my case on your half. I don’t think you’ve ever been allowed a loose end before.”

A deep, dark part in Jaehyun found it so devilishly beautiful that Taeyong managed to do all that by himself. He must’ve driven his own brother to a dead end so flawlessly and so anonymously that he was able to still live under the same roof as the person who wanted him dead. Like nothing ever happened.

“Moving out means that I will be far too open to threats, and I’ll be putting you in the target zone as well. He knows I know it was him, but he doesn’t know who you are. I wouldn’t want your identity to be compromised.” His eyes stayed on Jaehyun’s very own, making sure they both understood the territory of danger it would be. “Also, keeping tabs on him is much easier when he’s literally right there. He’s going to slip one of these days, and I want to be there when it happens.”

It was somehow terrifying, how instead of getting someone to obey and hate like they wanted, the royal family had all created a demon in disguise, carefully waiting for their downfall.

It was then that Jaehyun realized how they both still had so many layers to peel off from each other, so many secrets waiting to be discovered. He had so much growth to see happen to his soulmate, ones that were neither black nor white. There was no wrong or right.

The mark knew this, and had made both Taeyong and Jaehyun the most dangerous pair it had to offer.

 

 

 

Taeyong was shaken awake ever so gently by a hand he had come to recognize even with closed eyes. It took him a few seconds before his brain finally cooperated, letting his consciousness take over to give Jaehyun the attention he wanted.

He pulled his head up, forcing himself to blink away to fatigue from his lids. “Hey.” His voice came out a raspy whisper, throat begging for some water but Taeyong ignored it to focus on his soulmate. Jaehyun seemed to be smiling at him. “Did I have a nightmare? Is something wrong?”

Jaehyun would usually wake him up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, quick on his reflexes to sense the start of a horrible sleep for Taeyong. Usually, he’d remember them, quite vividly, but this time he could not, hence the question.

The younger shook his head, pressing a light kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, and it was then that the prince realized that Jaehyun was in his work gear, the glow from their marks helping Taeyong see a bit clearer in the dark.

“A new assignment just came in, so I need to be away for a few hours. I’ll be back before sunrise, but I didn’t want to scare you if you wake up before that.”

Taeyong hummed, a bit too sleepy for his brain to linger long enough on Jaehyun’s attire. The younger noticed the staring, however, and gave Taeyong a small laugh before pressing another kiss, this time on his lips. “You’ll be alright, yeah? I can stay.”

He could not, and they both knew this, but it was nice that he tried to convince Taeyong otherwise. “Make sure you shower before you come back to bed later. I wouldn’t want to stain the sheets.” The prince mumbled, smiling as he made his way onto his pillows again.

“No murder today. Just an aristocrat to threaten.” He couldn’t stop planting kisses on the older, holding Taeyong’s face gently in his glove-covered hands and leaned in for more. Perhaps it was the way the prince was pliantly allowing him to do so. Perhaps he was just too deep in love.

Taeyong kissed back when their lips met. “Sounds joyful.” The assassin chuckled. “Be careful. I’ll need you back before the sun comes up, in perfect condition.”

Jaehyun’s heart swelled as he watched the prince drift back into peaceful rest, his words promising him that he’d still be there as well, and all Jaehyun needed to do was come back. And he would always come back.

“Noted, my love.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a new one! i hope you enjoy this piece, written completely on impulse but I really liked it so i hope you do too! all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♡ if you don't feel comfortable here, anon messages on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/emptyvessel) are always welcomed and im on [twt](https://twitter.com/yongvessel) too if anyone wants to nerd out about anything in general im game if im in the right headspace :) 
> 
> have a nice day and spread some love today!


End file.
